


sweater

by bluesunset1



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Gen, M/M, Short n sweet, just siwon being an absolute baby, leeteuk being confident and siwon being whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 08:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18807814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesunset1/pseuds/bluesunset1
Summary: i wrote this for connie after a convo in our gc, i couldn’t get it any longer without dragging it out.comments/kudos/etc always appreciated!find me on twt @siteuks





	sweater

it was a busy day at that airport in Mokpo. donghae was at fault for their detour, had insisted on visiting home even if only for a day whilst they all relished in the lull of their world tour. 

 

siwon was dressed in a white sweater, fluffy and somehow as towering as he was, a bit oversized. the warm cottony sleeves hung over his calloused hands, and as they trudged through the airport halls, making their way to their flight. the boy could feel his eldest  _ hyungs _ eyes on him, his warm stare boring into the backside of his skull. he smiled to himself at the thought.

 

sure enough, jungsoo was not far behind, wearing a plain baggy shirt and sweatpants. fatigue played at the corners of his vision as he pushed himself through the corridor, misty with early morning sunrise. he cursed wordlessly, as he had been a little excited to see the sun rise on the world as they were high in the sky. he shakes his head, hoping that his mind would will itself to mirror the clear sky beyond the gargantuan windows of the airport. and with another turn of his head he found a perfect distraction.  _ siwon choi _ .

 

a small yelp is heard and hushed in the same second as the older man comes up behind his taller friend. wrapping an arm around his warm, strong middle he presses a kiss to the others cheek. siwon had been confused, but welcoming to his  _ hyungs _ new found confidence in their affections for one another.

 

just by looking at then from afar, one would think jungsoo was the shy, soft spoken one and siwon was the boisterous, confidence filled man he looked to be. though it was the case sometimes, as of late, leeteuk had quite easily taken to being the man that many a woman may have written their fantasies out to be. 

 

that part, though, burned in siwon's throat as he thought of it, and he winces at the thought. but, it’s a burn so easily soothed by his lovers soft kisses to the crevices that appear in his cheeks when he smiles. all of a sudden he feels like a teenager again, and his tan skin flushes the pink of a fresh flower. 

 

‘ _yah,_ _siwon-ah_ ’ begins jungsoo, in the half-growl he did when he wanted to be loud, his version of loud, at least. it was one of siwon’s favorite little qualities about his _hyung_ that no one but himself seemed to notice. it makes the younger boy giddy, smile growing even bigger across his features. 

 

‘you’re blushing,  _ eh _ ?’ teases the older, and siwon reaches his free hand up, covered in sweater, to attempt to hide said blush. lithe arms reach up to come around his neck and he pecks his cheek once more. 

 

‘ _ yah.. hyung,  _ we’re in public..’ mutters siwon, voicing his complaint barely above a whisper. the older boy only shrugs and meets the boys eyes, giving a look of  _ ‘so?’ _ and smiling. he takes siwon’s warm, cotton covered hand into his own, teuk’s palm is cold but his grip is strong. 

 

‘if someone sees us, so what. we’re minutes away from the gate,  _ masi _ .’ smiles the leader, dimples shown and teeth on display. ‘i haven’t seen you get this shy maybe  _ ever _ ,  _ siwon-ah _ .’ 

 

siwon coughs into his sleeve, feeling called out, a bit embarrassed. actually, a lot embarrassed. when did his jungsoo get this  _ brave?  _ he thinks maybe it was an act, part of him fears faintly this is a new staple. another part of him, though, is proud and wants to scoop up jungsoo, and kiss him all over.

 

as yesung behind them teases the pair about holding hands whilst they board the plane, siwon swears to himself he’s never wearing too-big-sweaters again.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for connie after a convo in our gc, i couldn’t get it any longer without dragging it out.
> 
> comments/kudos/etc always appreciated!
> 
> find me on twt @siteuks


End file.
